1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette accommodating type electronic equipment suitable for cassette tape players, disc players or the like, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional cassette accommodating type electronic equipments using a cassette in which a recording medium or the like is accommodated, such as a cassette tape player using a tape cassette, a disc player using a disc cassette or the like, it is customary that a housing portion that accommodates therein a tape cassette or disc cassette has at its lid which serves as an upper surface side or at one surface portion of the side walls which serves as a peripheral side surface side a transparent window through which the user can visually confirm the tape cassette (see Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 60-56995). Most of the cassette tape players include a transparent window formed through a lid side so that the user can visually confirm a tape remaining amount through such transparent window.
When the transparent window is formed only on the upper surface side of the housing portion that accommodates therein the tape cassette in such tape cassette player or the like as described above, the user cannot see a label area formed on the side wall of the tape cassette. Also, when the transparent window is formed only on the side surface of the housing portion which accommodates therein the tape cassette, the user cannot visually confirm the remaining amount of the tape. Therefore, some special means for displaying the remaining amount of the tape must be provided, which makes the tape cassette itself complicated in structure.
Accordingly, in order that the user can directly see the tape remaining amount and the label area when the tape cassette is accommodated in the tape. player, a transparent window of a large surface area must be provided on the surface of the lid supported by the housing portion in which the tape cassette is accommodated.
Because the window of large surface area is formed on the surface of one portion of the housing portion of the tape player, such as the lid or the like as described above, the housing portion of the tape player becomes weak in strength. It is customary that a portable tape player, in particular, has a predetermined strength. If the lid of the tape player is weak in strength, there is then the disadvantage that the tape cassette cannot be held stably in the portable tape player.